


Fingers Scrape

by MaybeWren



Series: An Eye For An Eye [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Dream visits L'manburg without warning and Wilbur is panicking.
Series: An Eye For An Eye [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Fingers Scrape

Wilbur watches Tommy and Tubbo run through L’manburg laughing. He leans against the stone fence, warm with the sun. Wilbur can clearly see the  _ Days Since Last War Crime _ sign, number extraordinarily low like always. He moves his eyes out to the horizon and freezes. He can see Dream strutting towards L’manburg. His fingers scrape against the stone as he attempts to grip it. No one seems to notice the hurricane that is his mind.  Dream enters L’manburg and calls out to Tubbo. Wilbur can’t focus on their conversation. He never told anyone what happened. The most they got was that he didn’t blow up L’manburg and that Dream was the one who blinded him.  They’re out of his view and Wilbur doesn’t know where they went. 

“Wilbur?” Someone asks and he flinches. They’re on his blind slide.

“I can’t breathe,” Wilbur gasps.

He can vaguely hear the person counting him through breathing exercises. Wilbur can’t control his lungs. He can’t focus on the voice enough to pick out the identity. His body shakes and Wilbur collapses. The person manages to grab Wilbur and hold him up.  His breathing manages to eventually slow. He notices that it’s Phil muttering the comforting word and that someone else is there rubbing his back. Wilbur reaches a hand up and wipes his eyes. The hand on his back retreats.

“You there?” Phil asks.

Wilbur takes in a shaky breath before answering. “Yeah, sorry for that.”

“It’s fine, Wil,” Niki says.

Wilbur nods and pushes himself into standing. Phil reaches out a wing behind Wilbur to help steady him. Dream, Tommy, and Tubbo are nowhere in sight. Niki seems to catch his train of thought.

“Tubbo escorted him out. He’s gone, Wilbur. We won’t let him hurt you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also had this one written for months. I'll probably write one or two more before completing this series. Not very motivated for it anymore.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
